


【独伊】共舞

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: 含典芬，校园Paro短打
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	【独伊】共舞

费里西安诺睁开眼睛的时候，夜色已然降临。他眨了眨眼睛看向对面的窗户，暮色里亮起了千百盏明灯，柔和的灯光温暖着这个冬季寒冷的夜晚。

“费里西安诺，你醒了。”费里西安诺转过头看见提诺红扑扑的脸蛋，他穿着保健室的制服，为他端来一杯温水。

“Ve~谢谢你，提诺。”意识到自己嗓音嘶哑，费里西安诺努力清了清嗓子，“现在几点了？”

“八点二十分。”提诺并没有回头看钟，因为他刚刚不断重复着这个动作。

费里西安诺啜了一口水，转过头询问：“为什么我会在这里呢？”

“啊，你在写生的时候晕过去了，是路德维希同学送你过来的。大概是早上10点多的样子。然后你就一直昏睡着，刚刚才醒来。”他停了停，有些不好意思地接着说，“我从没有见过路德维希同学这么着急的样子，而且他中午的时候也来照顾你，直到上课才离开。”

“又麻烦路德了咩。”费里西安诺挂下肩膀，脸却微微有些红了。

提诺的脖子上围着蓝黄条纹的围巾，白色制服的边缘露出了浅色的风衣。费里西安诺注意到他经常不由自主地看向门口或者挂钟，手指也有些不自在地揪着衣角。

“再过半个小时新年晚会就要开始了呐，你在等贝瓦尔德么？”

“没有没有，”提诺的脑袋和手一起摇着，脸上还带着被戳穿心事的尴尬，“你现在还在发烧，我怎么可以离开呢？”

费里西安诺正咯咯笑着，门把手“咔”地一声转动了。

首先进来的是高大的贝瓦尔德，费里西安诺和提诺同时有些畏惧地噤了声。不过费里西安诺的眉眼立刻舒展了开来，因为他看见了紧随其后的路德维希。

路德维希快步走到了费里西安诺面前，用手背碰了碰他的额头。

“什么时候醒的？好像还是有点烧。提诺，你有给他量过……”

路德维希转过头去就看见贝瓦尔德一声不响地已经靠到提诺身边了。现在贝瓦尔德抓着提诺的手，依然顶着有点吓人的脸色俯着身子和提诺说话。提诺一副有些为难的样子，摆了摆双手。

“提诺想去的话没有关系咩。”费里西安诺从路德维希身侧探出脑袋，“听说今天有烟火舞会呢。”

最后提诺还是点了头，贝瓦尔德见状立刻就把他拉走换衣服。费里西安诺看了看钟，有些遗憾地靠到了路德维希肩膀上。

“真想去呐，一定很精彩的。”

“谁让你昨天晚上大半夜非要在阳台上画画。”路德维希揉了揉额角，拢了拢费里西安诺裹着的被子。

费里西安诺歪过头看了看他，一下扑到了路德维希胸前，自下而上看着路德维希，琥珀色的眼睛一眨一眨。

“路德……”

“不行！”路德维希皱着眉头，每次他有求于自己都会这样撒娇，这次明显是想去舞会。

费里西安诺沮丧地耷拉下肩膀，原先翘着的呆毛都垂了下去。

“就看看烟花也不行吗？”费里西安诺把脸埋在路德维希的肩窝里，声音闷闷的。

这天夜晚楼道里特别安静，原本走廊上的脚步声和讨论的声音都消失了，一时间保健室只剩下两个人深深浅浅的呼吸声。

最后路德维希叹了一口气。

“对面的教室可以看到广场。”

路德维希把费里西安诺包得鼓鼓囊囊的，才允许他到对面的教室看烟花。

等路德维希锁好了保健室的门去找费里西安诺，烟花舞会已经开始了。费里西安诺打开窗户，有些凉意溜进了屋子。他听见开门的声音回过头，黑暗中隐隐约约看得出那是路德维希的轮廓。

两个人最后都没有说话，只是肩膀靠着肩膀观赏绽放的礼花。路德维希偏过头看了看费里西安诺，晚风轻轻拂开他额前的碎发。男孩托着自己的下巴，清澈的眼睛里倒映出烟火奇异的色彩。

远方依稀传来了轻柔的乐曲，想是舞会正式开始了。成双成对的情侣牵着对方的手，交叠在一起的身影在烟花之下轻轻晃动。

“提诺他们一定去跳舞了吧，”费里西安诺的声音还有些喑哑，却带着些耳鬓厮磨般的温情。他把脸颊压在小臂上歪着头看着路德维希的侧脸，“太可惜了，本来也可以和路德去跳舞的呢。”

路德维希突然转过脸来看着他。绚烂烟花的光芒印在他的脸上，费里西安诺看见他严肃的面容上竟然带着点红晕。

“不，我想我们现在也可以。”

费里西安诺眨了眨眼睛，可路德维希显然没有给他犹豫的时间。费里西安诺只感到自己被同时抓住了手腕锢住了腰，就轻轻靠在了熟悉的胸膛前。裹在身上的棉被顺着手臂滑下，露出了里面浅色的风衣和白色的围巾。

路德维希穿着长袍制服，衣服间透着一些书卷的气息，不知不觉就安抚了费里西安诺加速的心跳。感受到彼此衣料之下的体温，两个人之前混乱的思绪慢慢平静下来了下来，只余下远方的乐曲渐渐变得清晰。

路德维希深深吸了一口气，退后一步便跟进了节拍。费里西安诺尽力回忆着学习过的舞步，努力配合着路德维希的动作。路德维希一开始只是小心翼翼地带着费里西安诺，直到对上了他暖色的眼眸，知晓他已进入了状态。

于是步子渐渐拉大，动作也慢慢放松。

旋转，旋转。

费里西安诺的大脑渐渐冷静下来，不再只慌乱地思考该朝什么方向迈出多大的步伐。路德维希的轮廓在烟火的光芒之下显得柔和，蓝色的眼睛如同包容万物的汪洋泛着温柔的光泽。他微微低下头贴近费里西安诺的面颊，感受着对方炽热的呼吸掠过自己的脖颈。然后他们都听见了一个用力的声音，一下一下坚定地在轻浅的呼吸和柔和的音乐间撞击着自己的耳膜。

那是彼此的心跳。

黑暗中两个人配合着心跳踩着舞步，移动在狭小的过道里。衣摆拂过凳子的椅背，裤腿擦过桌子的边角，在无人教室里，在整齐的课桌间，他们借着微光翩翩起舞。

又是一批新的烟花绽放了。

一支缠绵的舞而已，沉醉何妨。

烟火渐渐停歇，音乐在黑暗中戛然而止。路德维希推开了胸口的费里西安诺。

12点的钟声已然敲响。

两个人之间一片沉默，只在黑暗中看着对方一言不发，似乎一开口说话，魔法便结束了。

最后路德维希摸索着抓到了费里西安诺的右手，轻轻执起。

一个吻轻轻落在手背上。

最后一朵礼花在空中绽放，金色的流彩倾泻而下。费里西安诺看清了路德维希——散落额前的碎发，轻轻颤动的睫毛，专注而温情的亲吻。

这又是新的一年了。

END


End file.
